EVERYTIME WE TOUCH
by Aoyagi Kun
Summary: Esta historia tiene algo de romance entre otras cosas que espero les guste. Se trata sobre la pareja SorAxLeoN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Antes de cualquier cosa, los personajes que aparecen en la serie de Kaleido Star no son de mi propiedad ni nada por el estilo, solo reitero que hago uso de ellos para poder crear este finc, a pero lo que sí es mío es esta historia que hago con mucho cariño XD, así que no quiero ningún reclamo de autoría plis.**

Este finc es creado por dicha canción, la cual me inspiro para escribir y para poderme estrenar en esto de redactar fincs y pues si ya vieron el video de esta canción en versión de la pareja protagónica de la historia sabrán a que me estoy refiriendo XD, y si no lo han visto cuando acaben de leer este texto lo ven y me mandan un review sobre que les pareció el finc y el video.

**EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (CASCADA)**

Eran las 6:00 A.m. Trato de volver a ese sueño pero le es imposible ya que a esa hora se levanta y hace la misma rutina de todos los días; después de levantarse se dispone a tomar una ducha, posteriormente se arregla, luego desciende a la cafetería del escenario Kaleido y se sirve un desayuno ligero, se dirige a una mesa apartada de los demás pero algo lo saca de su "hábito" de siempre.

-Buenos días joven Leon, ¿cómo amaneció el día de hoy?- dijo Sora con su carisma de siempre

Esto lo desconcertó un poco ya que él pensaba que aquella chica pelirrosa no le volvería a hablar o a mirar por lo ocurrido hace algunos días.

FLASH BACK

Paso un mes desde que él y Sora presentaron en escena la técnica angelical, esa hermosa técnica la cual solo la podría realizar la verdadera estrella, y por supuesto que al realizarla dicha persona hacia que el corazón tanto del público como del elenco se unieran en uno solo. Pero eso no lo provoco en el ahora "más social" Leon Oswald, ya que a él le empezó a surgir otro sentimiento del cuál no tenía ni idea.

El cómo de costumbre se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos, pero algo extraño le surgió dentro de sí, y se quedo hipnotizado al ver que Sora se encontraba entrenando en los trapecios.

-Hola joven Leon, muy buenos días- dijo Sora sin bajarse del trapecio donde se hallaba, lo cual saco rápidamente a este del estado en el cual se encontraba.

-Buenos días, veo que madrugaste- menciono Leon con su actitud fría de siempre.

-¿Vamos a entrenar una nueva técnica hoy?- pronunció un poco preocupada Sora por la actitud de su compañero

-Qué te parece si hacemos la técnica angelical- Leon se quedo sorprendido por lo que menciono ya que no lo tenía planeado, y más todavía al recibir una respuesta.

-Claro hagámosla-Sora casi grataba al mencionar esto

Así que ambos subieron a los trapecios y empezaron a efectuar la técnica ya mencionada. Todo marchaba en orden hasta que en el momento en donde Sora tenía que volver a los brazos de Leon, este no tuvo control de sí y la abrazo con tal fuerza que Sora se quedo un poco impresionada con lo ocurrido.

El abrazo duro aproximadamente 2 minutos, los cuales duraron como milenios para Leon que disfruto mucho el abrazo. Después Leon dejo de rodear a Sora y sin más que hacer o decir salió apresuradamente del lugar dejando a una desconcertada Sora.

Y desde ese día llegada la noche, cuando duerme, casi antes de despertar, aparece en su sueño el rostro más hermoso y bello que haya visto sobre la tierra, pero sin querer como de costumbre él se despierta de golpe.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Ah, buenos días Sora-dijo Leon, el cual se puso un poco nervioso y se ruborizo e intento ocultarlo pero fue en vano.

Y entonces Sora intervino -Quisiera hablar con usted-.

_**Notas: bueno pues nuevamente reitero este es mi primer finc que escribo y pues si no les gusto un poco pues ya saben la razón. Y pues ustedes perdonaran ya que el flash back me salió muy largo en este capítulo pero así se dieron las cosas y pues ni modo, pero les aseguro que el otro si estará con más finc que flash back y por supuesto más romance entre esta pareja la cual me encanta y fascina. Y pues yo acepto sugerencias, críticas o cualquier cosa sobre este finc el cual le estoy poniendo toda mi imaginación entre otras cosas. A y el video del cual les platicaba a mi me gusto muchísimo cuando lo vi, pero no fue la primera versión que vi de esta canción sino la de imágenes de las chicas que aparecen en la serie, después busque la canción en versión de Kaleido y pues la primera opción que apareció fue la de SoraxLeon y pues me gusto, y que decir de la letra. Bueno cero que ya es tiempo de parar por el momento, no les puedo prometer que semana a semana pueda actualizar, eso sí lo hare cuando tenga tiempo.**_


	2. EVERYTIME WE TOUCH

_**DISCLAIMER: bueno como siempre reitero, los personajes de Kaleido Star no son una invención mía. Solo los tomo por un rato para realizar este finc que si es mí. por favor les pido que no me demanden por derechos de autoría.**_

_-Si claro-dijo con un poco de nerviosismo-dime lo que tengas que decir._

_-Joven Leon si me lo permitiera, creo que aquí no sería el mejor lugar para hablar-dijo con timidez Sora._

_-Bueno y donde quieres que hablemos- expresó Leon_

_-Que le parece si damos un paseo por la playa, me acompaña- y acabando de decir esto tomo a Leon de la mano y salieron corriendo al lugar ya mencionado. (__**Imagínense esta escena XD, y más al ver a Leon en esta situación, ja ja)**_

_Ya en la playa pararon de correr y empezaron a caminar por la orilla del mar azul, contemplaron cada sitio de ese lugar, y si decir nada Sora guío a Leon a un lugar alejado del escenario Kaleido, esa zona era hermosa ya que aparentaba que nadie había pasado por allí, ningún rastro de personas, así que era el mejor espacio para conversar._

_-¿Qué venimos a hacer aquí Sora?- pregunto con muchísima curiosidad Leon._

_-Ya se lo dije, hemos venido a hablar-indico Sora con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Bueno y de que quieres que platiquemos- dijo Leon un poco más tranquilizado._

_-Antes que nada- mencionó nerviosa Sora. Sin querer le apareció en las mejillas un tono rosado al mencionar lo siguiente –quisiera saber más sobre usted joven Leon, bueno si usted quiere._

_Leon se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero después de unos segundos para reflexionar, le dijo con su carácter de siempre, -de acuerdo, y que quieres saber de mí,_

_A Sora le asombró la respuesta, ya que no esperaba que él aceptara, y con una pequeña sonrisa de esta que obviamente Leon noto aunque no se le dijo, nombro –lo que usted quiera decirme, ya que no lo obligare a que me cuente toda su vida, porque yo sé respetar la vi... Sora no termino la frase ya que Leon la interrumpió diciéndole –te voy a decir todo lo que tengo almacenado en mi memoria, pero con una condición que tu también me cuentes lo que tengas guardado en esa cabeza (__**en ese momento Leon con el dedo índice de ambas manos toco la cabeza de Sora por las sienes casi martillándole el cráneo, lo cual a la chica le provoco un poco de nerviosismo**__), de acuerdo. –De acuerdo, acepto. Dijo Sora._

_Ambos tomaron asiento en la arena, casi cerca de la orilla lo cual hacia que alguien se relajara, y eso funciono en los dos ya que se sentían con un poco de confianza_

_-Bueno, empezaré- expresó Leon –Como ya sabes mí infancia la viví muy apegado a mí hermana, también te acordaras de que cuando éramos pequeños nos enseñaron la técnica angelical. En nuestra juventud afrontamos grandes retos ya que no estuvimos al cuidado de nadie, solo por una época estuvimos con Alan pero nos fuimos por, bueno tu ya lo sabes- así siguió contándole toda su juventud junto a su hermana, los lugares que visitaron, en los sitios donde participaron, hasta le platico lo que le gustaba comer, su color favorito (__**está más que obvio cual es XD**__), que hacía en su tiempo libre, y de pronto llegó la tristeza al recordar cómo había sido el funeral de su hermana Sophie, y aparecieron unas lágrimas en el rostro del chico, lo cual hizo que Sora abrazara a Leon y llorara con él, e hizo que este se sorprendiera y dejara de llorar y por supuesto el estado de ánimo de Leon fuera de alegría sin saber él porque. Se sentía tan bien al traer a Sora en sus brazos._

_-Gracias Sora. _

_Entonces el chico correspondió al abrazo, la abrazo con tal ternura y pasión de quien sabe dónde. Ambos se quedaron en esa pose por varios minutos. Se separaron y entonces Leon tomo la palabra._

_-Bueno creo que ya no te tengo que contar nada, ya que lo demás lo sabes- la forma de hablar y su semblante era de alguien tranquilo y hasta pacifico._

_-Ahora te toca a ti contarme sobre tu vida, ese fue el trato que hicimos. Dijo Leon_

_-Ok ahí va- Sora entonces lo miro a los ojos y le empezó a contar cuando conoció el escenario, que perdió a sus padres pero otros la adoptaron, todo lo que paso durante su estadía en Japón, de su amiga Manamy , también que tiene una hermana por parte de sus padres actuales. Al igual que él le conto su color preferido, su comida favorita, sus hobbies. Sin estar previsto, Leon la interrumpió con una pregunta la cual sorprendió a ambos (__**más a Leon ya que se le salió la pregunta**__), -tu alguna vez te has enamorado- este se puso rojo pero tan rojo que parecía un jitomate. Pero quien lo supero fue Sora ya que se le subieron todos los colores a su rostro angelical, pero se calmo rápidamente y respondió._

_-No por el momento no he tenido ese sentimiento- al terminar esto Sora lo miro a los ojos y dijo -¿y usted ya lo ha sentido?_

_Este también miro a Sora a los ojos, pero su mirada era de fuego ardiendo en su interior, con un calor que contagio a Sora. Empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Sora, pero esta no opuso resistencia, pero Leon al estar a pocos milímetros de la cara de la chica le contestó_

_-Creó que lo estoy sintiendo ahora._

_**NOTAS: Bueno antes que nada, les agradezco a las personas que me han dejado un review, ya que yo no esperaba que mi historia alguien la leyera pero bueno estoy muy feliz por eso. Como ya ven la historia y la pareja está progresando. Esta no es la única historia que estoy haciendo ya que antes de publicar esta historia estaba redactando otra que creo va ha ser más larga y con todo un enredo, pero ya no les digo más. A una cosa, se me olvida si alguien sabe cómo se llama la canción que aparece en la historia cada vez que Sora da un adelanto del próximo capítulo, también la canción que aparece en la segunda temporada hecha con puros violines (ambas son una melodía de fondo), porfa mándemelas por un review es que esas melodías me gustan mucho. Y espero que ese capítulo sea de su agrado como ven ya se está dando cuanta Leon de lo que siente por Sora. Bueno y en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más del asunto.**_


	3. EVERYTIME WE TOUCH 3 CAP FINAL

_**DISCLAIMER: bueno como siempre reitero, los personajes de Kaleido Star no son una invención mía. Solo los tomo por un rato para realizar este finc que si es mí. por favor les pido que no me demanden por derechos de autoría.**_

_Entonces al terminar decir esto, Leon rodeo a Sora por la cintura (__**recuerden que estaban sentados en la arena así que imagínense la escena**__) y apoyo sus labios en los delicados de ella para darle un tierno beso. Como este era el primer beso que le habían dado a Sora, Leon la guió para que esta se dejara llevar por una sensación tan maravillosa (__**me imagino que alguien de ustedes ya quisieran ser Sora XD**__). Aquel hecho para Sora fue algo difícil de explicar, ya que le pareció diferente (__**excelente se podría decir**__) de lo que ella había imaginado, nunca creyó que podría ser así un beso, para ella era como roce especial entre sus labios y los de Leon, una experiencia sin igual._

_Pero si querer antes de terminar ese toque mágico, Leon cayó encima de Sora, lo cual provoco que ambos se separaran y se miraran, ambos con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-Joven Leon, ¿por qué lo hizo?- dijo Sora aun atónita por lo sucedido._

_-Antes que nada, ya no me digas "joven", solo dime por mi nombre. Y lo que me cuestionabas lo hice porque así me lo dijo mi corazón- menciono Leon con un comportamiento diferente, ya que parecía alguien con un semblante amable y simpático._

_-Bueno, Leon, y ¿qué te dijo tu corazón?- menciono Sora ya más tranquila_

_-Me dijo; _**TE AMO SORA- **y nuevamente le dio a Sora un beso, este tenía una característica diferente ya que era un poco más apasionado.

Después de casi unos minutos de estar besándose, ambos se apartaron, se tomaron de las manos y se pusieron de pie. Entonces el chico de cabello gris miro fijamente a su compañera y le menciono con mucho nerviosismo y un sonrojo muy evidente en su rostro.

-Sora, se que desde que nos conocimos nos llevábamos pésimo, pero yo he cambiado y lo sabes muy bien. Durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por ti es algo más que cariño. Por eso este día me atrevo a decir que "te amo" y también a pedirte que me des una oportunidad para ser tú eterno demonio (**su** **novio para quien no lo entendió**).

Entonces Sora reacciono un poco sorprendida con las palabras de Oswald, y todavía con la declaración de amor que le dio. Así que respiro muy profundo, al igual que Leon estaba un poco roja y le dijo con tal seguridad.

-Y yo quiero ser tu ángel inmortal, para estar junto a ti siempre en cualquier momento, sin importar el qué dirán, las miradas de quién se oponga a esto. Tu mi demonio, que con solo mirarme cautivaste todo mi ser. Te acepto tal cual eres ya que yo a ti también te amo, y es demasiado esto que estoy sintiendo por ti. Ya no lo puedo negar, tu cada día me enamoraste así que yo también te digo ¿me aceptas? (**que lindo se imaginan esta escena**).

Ambos se pararon y Leon con algo de sorpresa y pena, miro directamente a los ojos de su ángel y como si se entendiesen con ese gesto, se besaron con suma pasión que casi provocaba que cayeran sobre la arena. También ese gesto confirmo lo que ambos esperaban ya hace bastante tiempo, convertirse en una hermosa pareja.

Y desde ese día esta pareja que como el ángel y el demonio, los opuestos, entre otras características que los identifican, han vivido unidos ante toda expectativa, crítica e incluso uno que otro conflicto como pareja, ya que si no existiesen, no se darían cuenta de cuánto amor se tienen el uno por el otro, y así superar cualquier problema.

FIN

**NOTAS: Bueno como ya reitere esta historia ya acabo pero no se preocupen que estoy dispuesta a escribir más sobre esta pareja y otras un poco excéntricas. Y también agradecerles que hayan leído esta historia y han dejado un review y también a los que no lo han dejado, al igual darle gracias a los que eligieron este finc como uno de sus favoritos muchas muchísimas gracias. Les pido perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tuve tantas cosas que hacer durante la semana que no tuve oportunidad casi para nada. Por ahora me despido pero como ya dije voy a regresar tarde o temprano tanto en Kaleido Star como en otras categorías (aun no se en que otra). Les dejo mi e-mail para que me agreguen **__**y podamos comunicarnos, ahora sí, adiós.**


End file.
